


The Treatment Plan

by Arctis_Shox



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Free Use, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctis_Shox/pseuds/Arctis_Shox
Summary: After Shepard's body is recovered by Cerberus and he is awoken abruptly at the start of Mass Effect 2, his body is still recovering from the rebuilding process. Miranda Lawson is in charge of ensuring Shepard makes a full recovery back to his proper health and that he remains in top physical and mental form at all times. To that end, she looks for different ways to help Shepard. What's the best way to help Shepard stay in top form? A healthy sex life of course!This is a short smut story featuring Male Shepard/Miranda Lawson.
Relationships: Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard, Miranda Lawson/Shepard
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! With the upcoming Mass Effect Legendary Edition, I felt compelled to write this story. It provided a nice change of pace from my usual Harry Potter works. I intend for this to be a fairly short story. It may end up only having one or two more chapters but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.

“Shepard, are you even listening?” Miranda Lawson asked brusquely, snapping her fingers in front of Shepard’s face.

Honestly, Shepard wasn’t listening. The past twelve hours had been an absolute whirlwind. First Shepard had woken up during an attack on a research station where his body had been painstakingly reconstructed over the course of two years after he had died during an attack on the Normandy. He had been forced to fight for his life as he escaped the station with Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor.

They had brought him to the Illusive Man, the leader of Cerberus. The human supremacist organization was apparently the only group taking the Reaper threat seriously. So, Shepard found himself reluctantly agreeing to work with them. Right after the meeting, the Illusive Man had sent Shepard and his two companions to Freedom’s Progress to investigate a Collector attack. After investigating the colony, and briefly reuniting with Tali’Zorah, they had returned back to the Illusive Man to report.

Now, Shepard was aboard the Normandy SR-2 and he was exhausted. He had only managed a few hours sleep on the shuttle flights to and from Freedom’s Progress. Just as he had tried to slip off to his quarters to get some much needed rest, Miranda had asked to speak with him in her office.

Try as he might, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the beautiful woman. Her tight white uniform did little to hide her well-developed body. She stood just a few feet in front of him, right beside her desk, and Shepard knew that his eyes kept drifting down to her large breasts and curvy hips. No matter how much he tried to pay attention to her words, he was too exhausted to focus for more than a few seconds. He just wanted to sleep or . . . 

“Shepard!” Miranda groaned loudly. “This is serious!”

“Right, sorry,” Shepard replied, bringing his eyes back up to Miranda’s.

The dark haired woman walked around behind her desk and turned around a holographic terminal to show Shepard what was on the screen. It looked like a book cover. Shepard leaned in closer to scan the title: “Cerberus Operative Handbook.”

“Uh huh,” Shepard nodded absentmindedly. “I’ll be sure to read it once I get a chance.”

“You need to be familiar with our standard operating procedure before our next mission,” Miranda told Shepard. “If you won’t listen to me summarize it, then you can just read it all yourself.”

Shepard let out a quiet sigh. “I’m sorry, Miranda. I’m just absolutely exhausted.”

“You’re exhausted?” Miranda exclaimed, throwing out her arms. “We’re all exhausted Shepard, but we’ve got an important job to do!”

Shepard felt himself stumble as he took a step back.

“Shepard?” Miranda’s voice called out, sounding far more distant than it was moments ago.

Shepard’s vision swam as he stumbled back again. He reached out to brace himself against the wall but his hand slipped right down the smooth metal surface. Everything went black as Shepard collapsed to the floor.

* * *

“Hmm,” Shepard moaned groggily as stirred awake. He was laying in a large bed with some of the most comfortable sheets he had ever felt. He didn’t have anything on except for his underwear, and the silky fabric moved wonderfully against his muscled chest. For a moment, he felt at peace aboard the Normandy. The ship was so intimately familiar to him that everything about it was comforting to him.

Everything felt just right up until he heard someone clearing their throat.

Shepard shot up in bed, throwing the sheets to the side and instinctively getting ready to fight any intruders when he realized it was just Miranda standing in front of him. She stood in the doorway to the bedroom, and Shepard could see from the desk behind Miranda that he was still in her office.

“I’m sorry about last night, Commander,” Miranda said, somewhat sheepishly. She was giving him a curious look, as though him passing out last night had been such an unexpected event that she didn’t know how to treat him now.

“It’s fine,” Shepard said, waving her off. He tried to stand up but a rush of vertigo overtook him and he fell right back onto Miranda’s bed.

“I had to wake you up earlier than planned back on the Lazarus Research Station. Your body hasn’t had the proper amount of time it needs to recuperate,” Miranda explained to Shepard as she took a few steps closer to the bed. “You’ll need a couple days of rest before you’ll be any good to us.”

Shepard snorted in amusement. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“I’m not disappointed,” Miranda said quickly. “The fact that you’re still alive after everything is nothing short of incredible. Its hard to know just how you’ll be affected by the recovery process given the fact that no one has gone through what you have before. We can take a few days to make sure everything is running smoothly aboard the Normandy before we head out on our next assignment.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Shepard said as he snuggled back against the pillows behind his head. 

Miranda sat down on the bed by Shepard’s feet. “You know, Shepard,” she began to say as she placed a hand on Shepard’s leg. “My primary directive is to ensure your safe recovery and to keep you in top condition.”

“The Illusive Man said as much, “Shepard agreed.

Miranda cocked her head to the side as she stared down at him. “So if there is anything you need me to take care of, you just need to let me know. Otherwise, if I deem it necessary, I will do what I must to ensure your continued health. I didn’t spend two years rebuilding you just to see you not be in top form.”

Shepard eyed Miranda curiously. What was she getting at? “Thanks, I appreciate it,” Shepard replied slowly.

Miranda kept her gaze on Shepard but when it was clear that he wasn’t going to say anything further, Miranda let out a long sigh. “When I was rebuilding you, I had to ensure the efficacy of all of your vital functions,” she said, staring pointedly at Shepard.

When Shepard just frowned at her in confusion, Miranda let out a growl of frustration.

“Damn it, Shepard. I’m talking about this!” Miranda shouted as her hand shot out and grabbed his crotch through his underwear. Shepard jumped back with a yelp of surprise as Miranda let him go.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Shepard asked in an authoritative tone. He threw the bed sheets over his lap as he sat up in Miranda’s bed.

Miranda rolled her eyes at Shepard. “I ran your vitals and some tests while you slept. Your body is incredibly stressed and in dire need of relaxation. Your blood pressure is higher than I’d like and your immune system is still on the mend. Supplements and drugs can only help you so much. The next best thing is some release.”

“I can take of that myself,” Shepard said sharply.

“Come on, Shepard,” Miranda pinched her brow in annoyance. “I built you from the ground up, I’ve seen everything you’ve got. The Illusive Man has made it clear that-”

“Did the Illusive Man ask you to do . . . this to me?” Shepard asked.

“Not specifically, but it was implied in the directives,” Miranda replied simply.

“So you’re willing to go all the way with me just because you think the Illusive Man told you to?”

Miranda looked at Shepard like he was an idiot. “Obviously. I thought that he had made it clear that my priority is to ensure that your are operating at peak form at all times. It is scientifically proven that regular orgasms have all sorts of positive benefits for oneself. The Illusive Man isn’t a fool. He expects excellent results and he knows what is needed to achieve those results. This is just another one of my duties.”

Shepard felt anger bubbling up inside of him. He knew that Cerberus was a fucked up organization, but this was just too much. “And you’re fine with him basically telling you to fuck me?”

Miranda hesitated but quickly recovered. “Yes, I am. I knew what was expected of me when I signed up for this job.”

“Do you even want to fuck me, or is this just on your boss’s orders?” Shepard snapped.

Miranda shrugged. “I doubt it will be an unpleasant situation, so I’m not opposed to it.”

“What a ringing endorsement,” Shepard retorted dryly.

“Look, Shepard,” Miranda stood up from her bed. “I am trying to do my job to the best of my abilities. If fucking you whenever you want or need to is what is required, then I will do it. I want this damn project to succeed, and I want to protect the galaxy from the Collectors. I am willing to lay down my life to make sure both of those things happen. Having sex with you is nothing compared to that.”

How could she even say all of this to him? Shepard felt horrible hearing just how far Miranda was willing to go to try to help him just because the Illusive Man ordered her to do so.

Shepard quickly slipped out of Miranda’s bed. His clothes were folded neatly on the bedside table. Without looking at Miranda, Shepard started to get dressed. “I don’t know what you’re expecting to happen here Miranda, but I’m not doing this with you.”

“Why not?” Miranda asked, crossing her arms under her breasts and pushing them up just slightly.

“Because it doesn’t feel right,” Shepard answered.

“I want you to fuck me, Shepard,” Miranda told him forcefully.

Shepard slipped on his officer’s jacket and sealed the clasp on it. He turned to face Miranda, shaking his head. “I’m going to go rest in my cabin. I don’t want to be disturbed for the rest of the day. I’ll get EDI to send someone to bring me food.

Before Miranda could respond, Shepard swiftly walked out into her office and towards the door. He heard her calling out his name behind him but he just ignored her.

Shepard managed to avoid everyone as he reached the elevator and took it up to his cabin. He rode up silently and walked into his luxurious cabin without taking any of it in. Shepard quickly stripped off his clothes and dropped onto his new bed face first. 

The bedding was the same that Miranda had.

Shepard sighed into his pillow as an image of Miranda popped into his mind. Despite his earlier words denying her, Shepard knew that he did want to fuck Miranda. His cock ached beneath him as it quickly engorged at the mere thought of her. Shepard groaned as he tried to think about anything else, but he just couldn’t help it. Miranda was just too damn sexy.

“She just wants to fuck me so I can recover and stay in top form for all of our missions,” Shepard muttered into his pillow.

Even though he knew that it was just business for Miranda and it felt completely wrong to take her up on her offer, Shepard’s imagination started to run wild. He had been dead to the world for two years, and right now his body was letting him know that he could do with a good fuck.

Shepard rolled over onto his back and grasped his cock in one hand as he started to pleasure himself. He felt so incredibly sensitive, and his body shook as he touched himself. He barely lasted a minute before he came.

“Fuck,” Shepard groaned as he felt the tension leave his body. True to Miranda’s word, he did feel better after he came.

After only a few seconds, Shepard’s body let him know that it wanted another round. 

Would fucking Miranda really be such a bad thing?

Shepard shook the thought out of his head. Yes, it would. Miranda was doing this because the Illusive Man had ordered her to or, at least, because she thought that he had. No matter how willing she seemed, she was still being coerced into it.

But then Shepard pictured Miranda’s magnificent ass and he felt conflicted all over again.

This was not going to be an easy time on board the Normandy.

* * *

“And be careful, Shepard. The Collectors will be watching you,” the Illusive Man said to Shepard’s hologram.

Shepard glared at the hologram of the Illusive Man aboard the Normandy. “You know what would be a great help to me in my mission?”

The Illusive Man took a long drag on his cigar. “What would that be?”

Shepard crossed his arms. “If you could tell Miranda to stop trying to fuck me,” he told the Illusive Man through gritted teeth.

“Oh?” The Illusive Man let out a puff of smoke.

“She seems to think that your ordered her to do it.”

The Illusive Man chuckled as he placed his cigar on the ashtray beside him. “Does she now?”

“Yes, she does,” Shepard stated. Miranda had been incredibly persistent over the past two weeks since Shepard first stepped foot on the Normandy SR-2. After her initial attempt, Miranda had made plenty of subtle references on the ship about Shepard needing to relieve some stress. Thankfully, only Dr. Chakwas had caught on to Miranda’s meaning. The older doctor had laughed and laughed at Shepard’s situation when he had explained it to her.

Despite Miranda’s efforts, Shepard had held off from taking her up on her offer. But that meant that he had spent plenty of time alone in his cabin working out certain images from his mind. The worst time had been when they had been docked in Omega. On the night before they had been set to depart the station, the crew had stopped off at the Afterlife Club for a night off. Aria T’Loak had invited Shepard and his crew as a thank you for all of his work on Omega which had benefited her greatly.

That night at the Afterlife Club, Shepard had spent most of the night hanging out with Garrus and Joker. Later on though, he had gone over to the main floor to dance. He had just stepped into the crowd of people when he had noticed her. 

Wearing a tight red leather dress that showed off her exquisite breasts nicely and left her back bare, Miranda had looked absolutely divine. Shepard’s eyes had been drawn to her instantly. Of course, Miranda had been coming his way. 

Shepard had tried to slip away, but within seconds he found Miranda suddenly standing in front of him. The crowd of people pressed in around them and Miranda took that as her chance to grab his wrists and start dancing. Shepard hadn’t even moved when Miranda started to press her body up against his and plant a kiss on his neck. 

It had taken everything that Shepard had in that moment to make a swift exit out of Miranda’s embrace and out of the club. He had rushed back onto the Normandy to relieve himself as images of Miranda in that dress flooded his mind. It had taken hours until he had finally been able to settle down and go to sleep. When the crew had returned to the ship, Shepard had heard a quiet knock at his door. It took five minutes before he heard the elevator make its way back down away from his cabin.

“Did you order her to sleep with me?” Shepard pressed the Illusive Man.

The Illusive Man cocked his head to the side. “And what if I did?”

Shepard felt his hands ball up into fists as he forced them to his sides. “Then I’d say we have a problem,” he said fiercely, staring directly at the Illusive Man’s steely-blue eyes.

The Illusive Man stared back at Shepard just as fiercely for a few moments before he relaxed back into his chair. “Then I suppose its a good thing that we don’t have a problem.”

“So you didn’t order her to sleep with me, implicitly or otherwise?”

“No, I didn’t,” the Illusive Man answered. “I will be sure to clear this up with her, if it is an issue.”

“It is,” Shepard confirmed.

The Illusive Man gave Shepard a careful look before nodding his head. “Alright, Shepard. I hope to hear from you once you have collected the next batch of recruits.”

* * *

Shepard was just leaving the Main Battery room after a brief chat with Garrus about the state of the Normandy’s weapon systems when Miranda rounded the corner.

“Shepard, I was looking for you,” Miranda said, coming to a stop a few feet away from Shepard.

“Miranda, what can I do for you?” Shepard asked, trying to remain professional.

Miranda’s eyes flickered over Shepard’s shoulder towards a couple of crew members that were milling about. “I’d like to speak privately in my office, if possible.” Miranda turned on her heel without waiting for Shepard’s reply.

With a deep sigh, and a quick glance down at Miranda’s butt, Shepard followed in step behind Miranda. As soon as Shepard stepped into Miranda’s office, she sealed the door behind him. Moving smoothly, Miranda walked around behind her desk and sat down. Shepard noticed that there was a chair placed a couple feet beside her but he made no move towards it.

“Shepard,” Miranda said warningly, giving the Commander a stern look.

Shepard’s lips twitched in amusement as he considered not sitting down, but in the end he relented. Holding back a sigh, Shepherd sat down in the other chair behind Miranda’s desk. “What did you want to talk to me about?” He asked even though he had a fairly good idea as to what this conversation was going to be about.

“The Illusive Man spoke to me yesterday after your call with him,” Miranda began, watching Shepard carefully. “He clarified a few things.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Shepard noted.

“Mm hmm,” Miranda hummed. “It doesn’t change anything though.”

“What?” Shepard exclaimed in surprise.

Miranda looked at him with a tired expression on her face. “The Illusive Man told me that he did not order me to sleep with you and that it was in no way intended to be implied in his directives. That being said, he reaffirmed that I was in charge of your recovery and that I could do whatever I felt was necessary to aid you.”

Shepard closed his eyes in frustration and counted to ten. Damn the Illusive Man. Shepard was sure that he was chuckling right now at this entire situation. “Miranda, I don’t think that this is necessary for my recovery,” he said once he felt that he had calmed a little.

“Your biometrics say otherwise,” Miranda pointed out, gesturing to her terminal. A series of graphs drifted across the screen, showing elevated tension and stress above the optimal levels.

“May I point out that you are generally the cause of that,” Shepard said with a pointed look at Miranda.

“Thank you,” Miranda smiled lightly at Shepard.

“That wasn’t a compliment,” Shepard frowned.

“I know, and it hurts me that I am making your recovery temporarily worse,” Miranda sighed quietly. “But you have to trust me that I’ve ran the numbers. Even if I factor myself out of the equation, you’re levels are still too high. You need an outlet for your energy and I am willing to help you with this. It will be better for the galaxy in the long run.”

Despite the annoyance he was feeling, Shepard couldn’t help but snort at her comment. “Really? The galaxy will be better off it I get laid.”

“Yes,” Miranda stated evenly.

“Miranda, I’m not interested,” Shepard protested.

“You are though!” Miranda exclaimed. “The graphs prove that.”

“Fuck your graphs!” Shepard shouted suddenly as he got to his feet. He could feel his anger boiling over at Miranda. Why couldn’t she just accept his answer and leave it at that?

“Not what I had in mind,” Miranda muttered sarcastically.

“Enough of this! I’ve had it with your teasing and subtle comments. Yes, you are very attractive, but I don’t want to fuck someone who doesn’t genuinely care about me!” Shepard huffed as he finally got the words he had been dying to say to Miranda for the past few weeks off of his chest. Just as he felt his own anger start to seep away though, Miranda stood up with an angry look of her own.

“How dare you accuse me of not caring about you!” She shouted as she took a step closer to him. “I spent two years of my life reconstructing you. Day and night, all I did was work on bringing you back to life. I couldn’t even contact my sister when I was on board the research station! So don’t you go saying that I don’t genuinely care about you because I have sacrificed far more than you will ever realize!”

Shepard felt himself deflate a little at Miranda’s words. Perhaps he had been a little harsh on her but she needed to convince her somehow to leave him alone, regardless of how much his body and mind wanted him to accept her offer.

“I’m sorry,” Shepard said, raising his hands in defeat. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like you didn’t care about me or your job like that. But you just don’t see me in a romantic way.”

“Says who?” Miranda retorted quickly.

“I . . . what?” Shepard frowned.

Miranda gave him a piercing gaze. “I never said that I wasn’t interested in you romantically. That’s a completely separate topic.”

“It is?” Shepard asked in genuine confusion.

“Of course it is,” Miranda stated like it was obvious. “The sex is for your recovery. A romantic relationship isn’t a part of that.”

“Hold on, you like me?” Shepard asked, a grin coming across his face.

“Yes I like you Shepard,” Miranda replied.

“Just to clarify, you like me romantically, right?” 

Miranda sighed in exasperation. “Yes, I am interested in you romantically. But that is a different topic for another time.”

“No its not,” Shepard interjected. “Miranda, I like you romantically too . . . I think.”

“What a ringing endorsement,” Miranda repeated his words from weeks ago as the corners of her mouth raised ever so slightly.

Shepard laughed. “Sorry, its hard to tell whether its my brain that likes you or my . . .” Miranda’s eyes flashed with amusement, but she kept her expression even. “You know,” Shepard said slowly, “I only sleep with people that I’m in relationships with.”

“Really? Hmm, maybe this romance issue isn’t so separate after all,” Miranda said, tapping her chin with her finger.

“Maybe not,” Shepard teased back.

“We’d have to fill out an official form declaring our relationship, given the fact that you are my superior officer,” Miranda smiled.

“Or we could just forget the form?” Shepard suggested.

Miranda’s lips twitched. “You should know what the punishment for not filling out that form is if you read the Operative Handbook.”

“I must have had something else on my mind that distracted me from finishing it,” Shepard smiled as he took a step closer to Miranda. They were practically nose to nose as Shepard stared down into Miranda’s beautiful eyes.

Miranda gazed up at Shepard as a smirk came across her lips. “I suppose I could take care of the form for the both of us, but you would have to agree to my treatment plan.”

Shepard had a good idea as to where this was going. “I’ll agree to your treatment plan, as long as you agree to my romance plan.”

“Does this plan have any specific terms?” Miranda asked as she pushed her black hair over her shoulder.

“One date night a week to start,” Shepard explained. “We can amend the plan as we go along.”

Miranda didn’t even need a second to consider it. “Deal,” she agreed.

“So, what happens now?” Shepard asked her.

“We start with my treatment plan,” Miranda answered as she reached up to the collar of her white uniform.

“Which is what exactly?” Shepard asked with a grin.

Miranda leaned in, pressing her breasts against his chest as she whispered into his ear. “Anytime your medical readings show anything concerning, or anytime you want, you will fuck me. You need to work out your stress and tension with me. It’ll help your recovery.”

Suddenly, Miranda’s hands tugged at her uniform and it came undone. The white leather split down the middle, revealing Miranda’s body to Shepard. Shepard looked down at Miranda’s perfect breasts which were hidden by a lacy black bra. 

Slowly, Miranda shimmied the uniform down further. The white leather uniform dropped down to her ankles, showing off the matching lacy black thong. Shepard felt his cock jump in excitement in his pants as he rapidly hardened.

Shepard stepped forward and captured Miranda’s lips in a kiss. Her soft lips parted for his and she moaned into the kiss as Shepard ran a hand down her back.

Miranda pressed her body as she stepped out of bodysuit. Her hands snaked up the back of Shepard’s head and ran through his hair as she kissed him back passionately. Shepard had to stifle a groan as Miranda pushed up against his engorged cock in his trousers. He had been imagining doing this with her for weeks now. Now that it was finally about to happen, Shepard’s body screamed at him to get on with it.

“You’re looking a little overdressed for your treatment, Commander,” Miranda said coyly as she took a step back.

Shepard’s hands couldn’t work fast enough to unbutton his uniform. Miranda watched eagerly as Shepard quickly stripped off his shirt, showing off his muscular chest to her. He dropped his trousers next, revealing the obvious tent in his underwear.

Miranda smiled as she stepped forward again, palming Shepard’s cock as she pressed her body against him. “I see that we’ve got quite a bit of pent up tension to work out,” Miranda whispered into Shepard’s ear as she gave his cock a gentle squeeze.

“And how would you suggest that I work it out?” Shepard asked teasingly as his hands found the clasp of her bra. He deftly unlocked it and tugged lightly at the straps. Miranda kept her chest pressed up against Shepard’s as she let her bra straps slide off of her shoulders and down her arms.

“Well, I think that I’ve teased you long enough that deserve a chance to really work out your stress.” 

Miranda stepped back as her bra fell off of her breasts and onto the floor. Shepard’s eyes instantly dropped down to her body.

She was perfect. Shepard couldn’t begin to imagine anything more beautiful than what was before him in that instant. Miranda’s breasts were large and round, with virtually no sag to them. The creamy flawless skin looked absolutely stunning and it contrasted nicely with her small, pink nipples that stood proudly on the peak of her breasts. Miranda watched as Shepard drank in her body, looking immensely please with his reaction.

Shepard shivered as Miranda cocked her hips and gave him a sultry look. “I want you to fuck me, Shepard.”

“Right here?” Shepard asked, gesturing around her office.

“Yes,” Miranda breathed out. “There’s no time to waste. We need to get started on your recovery right away.”

Shepard stepped closer to Miranda again and put his hands on her hips. Miranda smiled brightly up at him as her hands grabbed on to his hips. Slowly, she tugged down at the waistband of his underwear. Miranda kept her eyes locked onto Shepard’s as she gave his underwear a final tug and let it fall down to the floor.

Shepard’s cock twitched in excitement as it poked Miranda’s flat belly. Miranda glanced down between her breasts to see Shepard’s thick cock pressing up against her. “I’ve been waiting for this for quite some time.”

“So have I,” Shepard said as he spun Miranda around. Miranda spun on her heels willingly until she was facing away from Shepard and he pulled her back against him. Shepard nestled his cock in between Miranda’s plump ass cheeks and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Fuck,” Shepard groaned as his hips bucked forward of their own accord.

Miranda chuckled throatily as she brought a hand up to touch the side of Shepard’s face. “It’s time to start your recovery, Commander. It’s time to take me.”

Shepard lust drove him to shuffle Miranda forward towards her desk. Still pressing up against her, Shepard leaned forward and swept away the terminals on her desk. They fell to the floor noisily but Shepard didn’t care. He could buy Miranda new ones whenever they stopped at the next port.

Shepard pushed Miranda forward until her thighs hit the edge of her desk. Then, Shepard pushed down on Miranda’s back until her large breasts were squished up against the smooth top of her desk. Miranda moaned pleasantly as Shepard leaned overtop of her, pushing his cock against her ass. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Shepard whispered into her ear. “For me to fuck you like this?”

“Yes,” Miranda shivered beneath him. She turned her head to try to get a better look at him but Shepard kept her pinned down on her desk. “I want you to fuck me anywhere, anytime, and any way you need.”

Shepard’s hips bucked forward again in sheer excitement at Miranda’s words. “That’s a dangerous offer to make, Miranda. If you’ve been watching my vitals so closely, you should know exactly what you’ve been doing to me over the past few weeks.”

Miranda’s eyes flashed in anticipation. “Oh, I know just what I’m in store for. The question is, are you willing to do your part or do I need to tie you down and force you to get the treatment you need?”

“Fuck,” Shepard groaned as he stood back up straight. Miranda wiggled her ass against him, driving him absolutely wild with desire. 

“I’m all ready for you, Shepard,” Miranda told him. “All you need to do now is fuck me.”

Shepard’s hands shook the tiniest bit with excitement as he yanked down Miranda’s thong. He crouched down as he did so, taking in the sight of her beautiful pussy as it was revealed to him. A thin strand of her juices connected from her lower lips to her thong as Shepard pulled it away. Shepard ran a finger along Miranda’s slit, collecting the juices on the tip of his finger before he brought it to his mouth. She tasted absolutely divine. 

Shepard couldn’t wait anymore. He stood back up to his full height, grabbed his cock in one hand, and pressed it firmly up against the entrance to Miranda’s pussy. Miranda’s breath hitched as the head of Shepard’s cock pressed inside of her.

It was a difficult task for Shepard not to shove his cock entirely inside of Miranda instantly. Her pussy was so incredibly hot, wet, and tight. It felt like it was sucking him in as he pressed forward. Miranda groaned in satisfaction as Shepard’s cock filled her up.

Gripping Miranda’s hips to steady himself, Shepard pushed his cock inside of her pussy until Miranda’s ass was pressed tightly up against him. It felt absolutely incredible being inside of her, and Shepard instantly felt his body start to relax from the sheer pleasure.

Miranda gave Shepard a few moments to adjust to the overwhelming sensation of being inside of her. After two long years, even though it didn’t feel nearly that long, Shepard’s body was craving this. 

“Just let loose, Shepard,” Miranda told him after a few moments. “This is solely for your stress relief, so let it all out inside of me.”

Miranda’s seductive words were just too tempting for Shepard to fight against. He pulled his hips back, relishing in the sensation of his cock moving inside of Miranda’s slick pussy. Shepard was so lost in the sensation that he accidentally pulled his cock completely out of Miranda. 

Miranda let out a sorrowful moan as Shepard’s cock left her. She pressed her ass back against him and trapped his cock in between her ass and Shepard’s belly. Shepard looked down at his cock which was covered in Miranda’s juices. The sight of the sheen on it sent a pleasurable shiver through his body.

Pulling his hips back again, Shepard reinserted his cock back inside of Miranda. The comforting heat of her pussy made his legs shake. Unable to hold back, Shepard slammed his hips forward. Miranda let out a yelp in surprise as Shepard’s cock filled her up suddenly. The sound of Shepard’s hips smacking against Miranda’s ass rang out in the room.

“You feel incredible,” Shepard groaned as he pumped in and out of Miranda again.

Miranda laughed as she gripped the edge of the desk. “I was about to say the same to you. Your cock is so nice,” Miranda moaned as she let her head rest against the desk. 

Shepard fucked Miranda freely. Even before he died, it had been a while since he had had sex. His cock was so sensitive and it twitched wildly inside of Miranda’s pussy as he fucked her. The sight of her wonderful ass and arched back in front of him only spurred him on. 

Suddenly, Miranda’s pussy tightened up around Shepard’s cock. Shepard groaned, taken by surprise. His hips slammed forward and he buried his cock completely inside of Miranda’s pussy as he leaned over her. “Fuck,” Shepard groaned as Miranda’s pussy pulsed around his cock.

“A little trick I learned,” Miranda told him with a smile as she looked back over her shoulder at Shepard. “Do you like it?”

Shepard panted as Miranda’s pussy threatened to push him over the edge. “I do,” Shepard grunted. He ran a hand up from Miranda’s hip along her side. His fingertips glided across the curve of her breast. With it being squished up against her desk, Miranda’s breasts spilled out on either side of her. Shepard cupped the exposed part of Miranda’s breast, snaking a finger in between it and the table to run over her nipple.

“Good,” Miranda said as she pressed her butt back against him. Her pussy was still squeezing Shepard’s cock tightly, trying to milk him. “Now, for your recovery treatment to be completed, I need you to cum.”

That wasn’t a difficult task for Shepard. His cock had been ready to explode for a couple minutes already, but he had been holding back for Miranda’s sake. But she was making it difficult. “Alright,” Shepard agreed. “But you need to stop that trick otherwise I might pass out again.”

Miranda smiled at him. With one final squeeze, Miranda stopped tightening her pussy around Shepard’s cock. She still felt incredibly tight, but now Shepard felt like there was still enough blood going to his head that he could actually think coherent thoughts.

Straightening himself back up, Shepard slapped one hand roughly down on Miranda’s ass as he reeled back his hips. Miranda cooed and wiggled her body on the desk before Shepard slammed his hips forward. The powerful thrust made Miranda’s ass jiggle wonderfully and her feet lifted up off of the floor.

Miranda groaned as Shepard’s cock filled her up. It retreated half a second later but then she felt another thrust coming and once against Shepard stretched out her pussy in the most wonderful way. 

Shepard lost himself as he started to really fuck Miranda. He let his hips control him completely as he slammed his cock in and out of Miranda’s pussy. Despite the rough pounding he was giving her, Miranda was loving every second of it and she didn’t seem to be in any discomfort. Miranda moaned wantonly on the desk as she held on tightly as Shepard fucked her hard.

Shepard’s cock started to twitch and he felt his balls constrict. He knew that he was close to cumming. Miranda’s hot pussy kept sucking his cock back inside of her with every thrust. The sound of his hips bouncing off of Miranda’s ass filled the room. With every thrust, Shepard heard Miranda’s desk skid forward a few inches across the metal floor. That didn’t stop him though as he kept fucking Miranda.

“Ugh!” Shepard groaned loudly as his cock let loose a large spurt of cum inside of Miranda’s pussy. He started making tiny thrusts deep inside of Miranda’s pussy. Shepard’s cock shot out burst after burst of cum inside of Miranda.

Miranda moaned in satisfaction as she felt Shepard cumming inside of her. She reached back and grabbed one of his hands as he kept making his micro thrusts inside of her.

Shepard slowed his movements as he felt his orgasm start to fade away. He stayed completely buried inside of Miranda’s pussy, relishing in the sensation of it. 

“I wish I had taken you up on your offer sooner,” Shepard chuckled after a few moments of rest.

Miranda flashed him a brilliant smile. “So do I. But at least you’re here now.”

“So,” Shepard breathed out. “Is my recovery treatment completed for the day?”

“Hmm,” Miranda said aloud as she pretended to think about it. In reality, she already knew exactly what she planned to do next. “I don’t think so. I think you still have a bit more stress to work out but I’ll need to do a physical examination first.”

“Oh yeah?” Shepard chuckled again. “And what does that look like?”

Shepard suppressed a curse as Miranda kicked up with one foot and rolled herself over on top of her desk. Shepard’s sensitive cock was still inside of Miranda’s pussy and the sensation of her spinning around on it nearly brought him to his knees. 

Wrapping her legs around Shepard’s waist, Miranda pushed herself up on her desk and grabbed on to Shepard’s shoulders. Shepard staggered backwards, wrapping his arms around Miranda as he did so. Shepard struggled for a moment to adjust to holding Miranda up with him but he quickly found his footing.

Miranda grinned at Shepard and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She rolled her hips against his, pushing his cock around inside of her pussy. Miranda’s breasts were pressed firmly up against Shepard’s chest. Shepard groaned at the feeling of Miranda’s warm body against his.

“Why don’t you sit down in my chair and I’ll take a look at you,” Miranda told Shepard.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Shepard took a few steps back before plopping down in Miranda’s black leather office chair. The chair didn’t have any arms on it so Miranda was able to stay comfortably seated on top of Shepard’s cock.

“Mm,” Miranda moaned as she settled down on top of Shepard. “Now, where to begin?”

“Maybe the medical exam,” Shepard teased. “That is, if this really is a medical exam and not just an excuse to spend some private time with me.”

“Shepard, are you doubting my medical expertise?” Miranda smiled back at Shepard. 

“Well, I did happen to note that you aren’t actually a doctor.”

“Just because I don’t have the degree doesn’t mean that I don’t know just what you need to recover and stay in peak physical condition,” Miranda laughed quietly. “Trust me, I had two years to research and plan for this. Having sex regularly will definitely help you.”

“Whatever you say, Miranda,” Shepard smiled.

Miranda cocked her head at Shepard. “I guess we’ll just have to see how good you’re feeling after a couple of weeks of this.”

“Oh, trust me. I’m already feeling much better after just a single treatment.”

“You see, a perfect example of the efficacy of this treatment,” Miranda pointed out. “Now, let me get down to your exam.”

Shepard kissed Miranda’s neck as she ran her hands over his muscular back. She stopped occasionally, feeling and massaging a particular muscle group for a moment before moving on to the next. Then she ran her hands down Shepard’s shoulders and arms. When she reached his hands, she took them in hers. “I need you to stretch your arms straight out,” she told Shepard. 

Miranda leaned back and guided Shepard’s hands onto her ample breasts. Shepard leaned back into the chair and he grinned as he started to gently squeeze and feel Miranda’s breasts. His thumbs flicked over her rosy pink nipples.

“Hmm,” Miranda hummed. “There definitely seems to be an improvement.”

“I’ll say.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “I still think that more treatments will be necessary though.”

“Glad to here it,” Shepard commented as he focused on touching Miranda’s breasts.

“We’ll do one more right now. From now on, you come to me anytime you need release,” Miranda instructed. “And I’ll also bring you in for a session whenever necessary.”

“You mean whenever you get horny.”

Miranda gave Shepard a toothy smile. “I promise that all of this is for the benefit of your health.”

“I suppose that you might be getting the same benefits too, huh?” Shepard pointed out.

“Yes,” Miranda agreed, “but what matters is that you are being taken care of.”

Shepard frowned at her. “I don’t want this just to entirely be for me.”

“Well, maybe on our date nights we could do things differently,” Miranda acquiesced. “But right now, you’re my patient and we’re following my treatment plan. And my plan says that you need to cum inside me again.”

Shepard widened his legs slightly as Miranda put her hands on top on his shoulders. Miranda slid forward, pressing her breasts against Shepard’s chest and placing her knees on either side of his hips. Finally situated just the way she wanted, Miranda started to ride Shepard’s cock.

Shepard groaned as he felt Miranda’s hot pussy slide up his cock until just the head remained inside of her. Miranda wiggled her hips, rubbing the sensitive head around inside of her before dropping back down and taking Shepard’s cock completely inside of her. 

Miranda gasped as Shepard’s cock filled her back up. She threw her head back, throwing her long black hair over her shoulders while rolling her hips. Shepard’s cock moved around in a circular motion inside of Miranda.

A loud slap rang out and Shepard grabbed each of Miranda’s ass cheeks in his hand. He dug his fingers into her juicy flesh and helped her raise her hips only to force her back down on his cock a second later.

Shepard’s cock ached as Miranda rode him. Though he had just cum a few minutes ago, he had stayed hard. He could feel his cum and Miranda’s juices mixing together as Miranda fucked him. Miranda leaned in to kiss Shepard deeply. She did an admirable job of keeping her lips on his as she bounced up and down on Shepard’s cock. Shepard kissed her back as he squeezed her ass with his hands. 

Miranda was absolutely intoxicating. Everything she did seemed to be just the right thing to turn Shepard on. The way she flicked her hair perfectly over her shoulders, how she dragged her full breasts across his chest, how her lips seemed to steal the air from his lungs, all of it was absolutely incredible. Shepard let himself get lost in the pleasure.

Miranda’s hair bounced around her head as she rode Shepard’s cock. She had to break away from the kiss as her hips moved more and more quickly. Harder and harder, she slammed her pussy down on his cock. 

One of Shepard’s hands left Miranda’s ass to slip in between their bodies. Shepard placed his hand just above where their two bodies connected and he trailed his thumb downward. Miranda sucked in a deep breath and froze as Shepard’s thumb brushed gently across her clit.

“Shepard,” Miranda said warningly, but the effect was undercut by her closed eyes and the look of bliss on her face. “This is supposed to be about you right now.”

“I know, Miranda,” Shepard agreed. “But don’t you think it might help me cum faster if I see you trembling on top of my cock?”

Miranda bit her lower lip and opened her eyes to stare into Shepard’s. She seemed nervous, unsure. “Well, I suppose you aren’t entirely incorrect with that assertion.”

“Good,” Shepard grinned as he dragged the pad of his thumb back across Miranda’s clit. Miranda shivered and dropped down onto his cock. She let out a shuddering moan as she buried her face in the crook of Shepard’s neck. 

Miranda continued to ride Shepard’s cock, but she was struggling to maintain her strong form as Shepard pleasured her clit. Her legs kept twitching under the assault and more than once she found herself unable to slide back up Shepard’s cock right away after he filled her up.

As Miranda rode his cock, Shepard fought not to cum too soon again. Already though, this perfect woman had brought him close to the edge a couple of times. As he glanced around Miranda’s office to find something to distract his mind from what Miranda was doing to him, Shepard caught sight of his reflection in the glass window a few feet away.

Shepard’s breath nearly left his lungs as he got a perfect side-view of what was happening. Miranda’s body looked absolutely perfect on top of his. Shepard loved watching how her back wriggled as she rode his cock, and the way that her ass jiggled wonderfully with every bounce. 

Though it was a beautiful sight, there was something else that Shepard wanted to see even more. Pushing his feet against the ground, he turned the chair slightly. Miranda slowed her motions at the sound of the legs scraping across the floor. 

Shepard managed to turn the chair to the side so that the reflection in the window showed his cock buried deep inside of Miranda’s pussy. With his one hand still grabbing onto her ass, Shepard tugged at Miranda’s ass cheek to spread them apart. Shepard’s hips instinctively thrust up against Miranda’s at the sight of her body.

Miranda pulled her head away from Shepard’s neck and glanced over her shoulder to look at the reflection. “Fuck,” she sighed as she gave a little bounce on Shepard’s cock.

“You’re absolutely perfect,” Shepard murmured into her ear.

Miranda turned back and smiled at Shepard. For a second it looked to be strained before it gave way to something more genuine. Miranda brought her lips back down onto Shepard’s as she started to bounce on his cock again.

In between kisses, Shepard watched their reflections in the window. It was amazing to see Miranda’s beautiful ass bouncing up and down on his lap as his cock was swallowed up by her pussy. Shepard continued to gently play with her clit. He knew that she was loving it from the wondrous sounds she was making and the way that her pussy kept clenching tightly around his shaft.

“Shepard!” Miranda gasped. Her pussy was quivering around his cock. 

Miranda’s back arched, shoving her breasts against him, as an orgasm tore through her body. Her pussy tightened up incredibly around his cock. Miranda gasped for air as her face fell down against Shepard’s shoulder. She gently bit his skin as her hips writhed against his.

Shepard groaned audibly at the sensation of Miranda tightening up around him. She sagged slightly in his lap, leaning against his muscular frame as she quickly caught her breath. Shepard loved the sight of their reflection in the window as Miranda rested against him and her pussy swallowed up every inch of his cock.

After only a few seconds, Miranda tried to move again but her knees shook and gave way beneath her. “Just give me a second,” Miranda huffed quietly as she rubbed her thighs.

Shepard chuckled. “Too much of your own medicine?”

Miranda stared at him blankly before rolling her eyes. “Come on, you still need to cum again.” Miranda started to try to ride him again. She managed to slowly slide up his cock before dropping back down.

“Here,” Shepard said, reaching around to place his hands beneath Miranda’s ass. He gripped her firmly and lifted her up until just the head of his cock was inside of her. “Let me take over for a bit.”

Miranda let out a short giggle as Shepard dropped her back down onto his cock. He lifted her back up again and repeated the motions. Miranda sighed contently. “I could get used to this.”

Shepard grunted in reply as he dropped Miranda onto him again. Her pussy clenched around his cock as he lifted her back up, determined to try to keep him inside of her for as long as possible. Miranda was enjoying Shepard showing off his strength as she smiled brightly at him. She cupped her breasts in her hand, gently rubbing them while giving Shepard an alluring look.

“Maybe next time I’ll have to see how you respond to these,” Miranda told Shepard as she jiggled her breasts up and down in her hands. “Maybe they’ll help you with your treatment.”

Miranda’s words just entered one ear and flew out the other. Shepard’s mind was entirely focused on Miranda’s silky pussy that was surrounding his cock. He could feel himself twitching inside of her again as he lifted her up and dropped her back down onto his cock.

Miranda eyed Shepard seductively, licking her lips at the sight of him panting beneath her. “Are you close to cumming?” She whispered with her pouty lips.

“Yes,” Shepard panted as his hips thrust upwards to meet Miranda’s descending body. 

“Good,” Miranda grinned as she placed her hands back onto Shepard’s shoulders.

Finally recovered, Miranda took over from Shepard. She bounced on his cock easily. Shepard let himself relax back into the chair as he grabbed Miranda’s hips. He helped to make her bounces more forceful as he grew closer and closer to his impending orgasm.

“Come on, Shepard,” Miranda blew her warm breath into his ear. “Cum inside me.”

Shepard slammed Miranda’s hips down onto his as he came for the second time that night. Miranda threw her arms around Shepard’s shoulders and held him close as she subtly rocked her hips. Miranda’s pussy pumped Shepard’s cock. Shepard thrust himself up into Miranda to try to bury his cock even deeper inside of her as he shot out wave after wave of cum inside of her.

It felt incredible cumming inside of Miranda’s tight pussy. She was nibbling on his earlobe and whispering quietly into his ear as she coaxed out the last bit of cum from his cock with her pussy. Shepard let out a shuddering groan as his body relaxed again.

“Mm,” Miranda moaned softly. She pulled her head back and looked Shepard in the eyes. “I’m so glad that you decided my treatment plan was for the best.”

Shepard kissed Miranda again. His tongue slid past her lips and he relished in the taste of her mouth. “Just remember,” he said as he broke off the kiss. “We’re having a date, this Friday night.”

“Trust me, Shepard,” Miranda chuckled. “I’ll be looking forward to it all week.”

The pair stayed there for several minutes, holding each other tightly. Eventually though, a ping came through on Miranda’s terminal letting her know that she had work to get back too.

With a reluctant sigh, Miranda pushed herself off of Shepard’s chest. Shepard helped her to her feet, immediately regretting the loss of her body on top of his. When his cock slid out of her, a mixture of Miranda’s juices and Shepard’s cum dribbled out of her pussy and onto the floor.

“Hang on,” Miranda said just as Shepard made to stand up.

Miranda dropped onto her knees in front of Shepard and grabbed his slick, softened cock. She quickly popped it into her mouth. Shepard groaned quietly as Miranda’s tongue swirled around his cock. After a few seconds, Miranda finished sucking it clean. She gave him a sultry smile as she got back up to her feet. “Now you can get dressed.”

As Shepard walked over towards his discarded uniform, he kept an eye on Miranda. Even after fucking her twice, he still couldn’t keep his eyes off of her perfect body as she bent over to pick up her own uniform off of the floor.

Shepard quickly got himself dressed and did what he could to make himself look presentable. He sighed as he took in his reflection in the window. He’d have to go back up to his cabin to change into some fresh clothes.

Miranda reflection suddenly appeared over Shepard’s shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his midsection. Shepard turned around to see that she had gotten dressed and put her hair into a messy bun. “I’ll come check up on your vitals later tonight.”

“After everyone else has gone to bed?” Shepard chuckled.

Miranda smiled up at him. “Perhaps.”

Shepard grinned and kissed Miranda again. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Miranda, do you have a minute?” Shepard asked over the intercom in his cabin.

A faint hiss and crackle preluded Miranda’s response. “Not at the moment Shepard, I really need to finish up some reports on our recent acquisition of Thane.”

Shepard sighed and let the connection with Miranda’s office drop. After the events at Horizon, the Normandy had traveled around the galaxy gathering more and more new recruits to join in the fight against the Collectors. With Samara, Tali, and finally Thane added to the team, Shepard felt like they were very close to being ready to take the fight to the Collectors. 

But being ready meant that they had more and more work to do. Training exercises, team building exercises, ship maintenance, and research and development were never ending. It was a great challenge keeping everything in top form, but it was immensely rewarding.

Shepard settled into the chair at his desk and moved over to his terminal. Absentmindedly, Shepard opened up the application which controlled the security cameras. He started flicking through them, looking at all the different parts of the ship. He would go down himself later and talk to his crewmates, but he needed to take some time to himself to decompress and relax.

Inevitably, Shepard found himself looking from the point of view of the security camera in Miranda’s office. It was angled facing the doorway so he could only see the back of Miranda’s head as she typed away on a datapad. 

Shepard watched Miranda work. The past few weeks with her had been incredible. True to her word, Miranda had joined him for their weekly dates. Thus far, they had all been restricted to private meals in Shepard’s cabin. That would change the next time they were back on the Citadel though. Shepard knew of the perfect place he wanted to take Miranda.

Miranda’s initial coolness and professionalism had worn off in private. Shepard was surprised to find just how playful Miranda could be once she took her mind off of work for a while and just focused on having fun. They had spent a lot of time talking to each other about their lives. Of course, Miranda knew far more about Shepard’s than he did about hers. She admitted that she had spent a fair amount of time researching him and his life during the two years it had taken to rebuild him.

The thumping of his heart in his chest picked up as he thought of Miranda. He already knew that she was someone special. No one that he had been with before made him feel the way he did when he was with her. Miranda’s intelligence and skills in the field were incredibly impressive, and her work ethic quite possibly outstripped Shepard’s. Miranda certainly was an amazing woman.

With a silent sigh, Miranda slowly stood up from her seat. Shepard watched as Miranda stretched her limbs, shaking her body back awake again. She gently kicked her chair just far back enough to give the camera a full view of her body.

As usual, Miranda was in her full-body white leather uniform. It clung tightly to her body, showing off all of her curves wonderfully. As Miranda stretched out her arms, her sizable chest strained against the confines of her uniform. 

Finally finished stretching, Miranda bent forward and planted her forearms on her desk on either side of the datapad she was working on. Her long silky black hair draped around her face as she returned to her work.

Shepard couldn’t help but admire Miranda’s butt as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. God, he wanted to feel it in his hands right now.

Surely she wasn’t that busy with her reports.

Moving quickly, Shepard jogged out of his room and into the elevator which took him further down into the ship. He passed by the crew, keeping his head down to make it seem like he was busy. It worked, mostly. His crew still acknowledged him as he passed, but at least they let him move on without delay.

Miranda’s head snapped up as Shepard entered into her office. “I thought I told you I was busy,” she sighed as she dropped her datapad down onto her desk. 

“Don’t worry, you can keep working,” Shepard waved her off.

Miranda gave him a perplexed look as he just stood there watching her. Eventually, she picked up her datapad and went back to reading whatever was one it.

Shepard slowly took a few steps into Miranda’s office, meandering about. He could feel Miranda’s gaze on him but every time he glanced at her, her eyes were back down on the datapad.

Moving around her desk, Shepard stepped right behind Miranda. Gently, he reached out with both hands and cupped her amazing butt. He let his fingers just barely push against her flesh, relishing in the feeling of the firm cheeks.

“Shepard,” Miranda said warningly as she looked at him over her shoulder.

“I said you could keep working, didn’t I?” Shepard grinned as he gave her butt a squeeze.

Miranda huffed. “I prefer to work without any distractions.”

Shepard did his best to look dejected. “Alright. I was just feeling a bit stressed and I thought . . .” he trailed off as he took a step back from Miranda.

A bright grin came across Shepard’s face as he heard Miranda give an exasperated sigh. “Fine,” she said. “But I really do need to get this work done right now.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Shepard assured her. “I’ll take care of everything.”

He stepped closer to Miranda again and grabbed both of her cheeks. He kneaded the flesh in his hands. Her ass was absolutely incredible, Shepard couldn’t get enough of it. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Miranda bent forward to type something in on her terminal. Her ass popped out towards Shepard.

Shepard groaned as he pressed his crotch against Miranda’s ass. Despite her insistence that she had to focus on her work, Miranda wiggled her ass against Shepard. Her wonderful ass pushed his hard cock from side to side inside of his trousers.

In the reflection of her work terminal, Shepard noticed a small smirk playing on Miranda’s lips as she teased him. However, she completely avoided meeting Shepard’s gaze in the reflection. She just kept typing away and grinding her ass against Shepard.

Shepard’s fingers worked swiftly on his belt, quickly undoing it and letting it clatter to the floor. He stepped back to take off his trousers but Miranda just pushed her ass further back, intent on keeping it pressed up against Shepard. With a growl of urgency, Shepard grabbed Miranda’s ass with one hand and squeezed it as he unzipped his trousers. 

Shepard’s cock sprang free of the confines of his trousers and prodded Miranda’s ass. The dark haired woman let out a low hum of contentment as she nestled Shepard’s cock in between her cheeks. The material of her jumpsuit was firm and leathery, but with far more stretch and give than would be typical with leather. It was some type of hybrid material that offered a solid amount of protection from shrapnel in combat while still remaining breathable and flexible to allow Miranda to move smoothly in it.

And move smoothly she did. With his cock trapped firmly in between Miranda’s jumpsuit covered ass cheeks, Miranda started to almost bounce in place. No . . . Shepard could see that she was rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet. Her ass moved slowly up and down, stroking him.

Just as soon as it was starting to get good, Miranda stopped. “Hmm,” she hummed aloud as she took a step away from Shepard. 

Shepard groaned at the loss as his cock left the warm embrace of Miranda’s ass. He swooped up behind her in an instant, pressing his erection back up against ass.

“Just wait a moment, Commander,” Miranda said in that amused tone of hers that drove Shepard wild. She was peering at him out of the corner of her eye, her lips were curled ever so slightly upward.

Reluctantly, Shepard let her take a few steps away from it. He couldn’t tell if Miranda was doing it on purpose, or if her body was just that magnificent all on its own, but the sway of her hips as she walked into into her room was positively magnetizing. Before he even realized he was doing it, Shepard’s hand had found his cock and he started to stroke himself as Miranda bent over in front of a cabinet.

When she spun around, hiding something behind her back, a grin grew on Miranda’s face and one eyebrow raised itself up. “This is a first, Commander. I didn’t expect you to ever reach a point where you were as needy as you are now.”

“I can’t help it,” Shepard breathed out as he kept stroking himself while Miranda slowly walked over towards him, now very clearly emphasizing her hips. “You’re just incredible.”

Miranda bit her lower lip as she stopped a couple feet away from Shepard. God, how he wanted to fuck her right there. “Well, Commander. I think we should get on with your treatment.”

Miranda pulled out what she had hidden behind her back. It was a thin tube with a cap on the end. “Hold out your hands,” she ordered him. 

Shepard let go of his aching cock and held out both of his hands. Miranda undid the cap and squeezed out a fair amount of this warm, clear gel-like substance. “What’s this?” Shepard asked curiously.

“A special compound,” Miranda explained as she stepped around Shepard to go back to her desk. “It helps to promote healthy skin and helps to repair any damage to it. It’s normally good for any rashes, minor scrapes, that sort of thing. You’d put it on and wash it off of your skin after an hour. You have to be careful when you have it on though. It also acts as a lubricant.” And with that, Miranda returned back to her work.

Shepard looked down at the clear gel in his hands and then over to Miranda. She was bent over her desk again with her ass popped out, ready and waiting for him. The gel felt warm in his hands and so he eagerly brought it down to his cock.

Shepard smeared the warm gel all over his thick cock. It left a pleasant tingly sensation that sent a shiver up his spine. The gel seemed to warm slightly as he rubbed it onto his cock, making his cock twitch in pleasure.

Miranda’s ass was Shepard’s next target. His warm, sticky hands went right in and grabbed her flesh. Holding one firm cheek in one hand, he used his other to spread the gel on her jumpsuit in between her two cheeks. Miranda wiggled a little, helping to spread the gel around where it was needed. Although Shepard was content to let his hands roam around Miranda’s plump ass all day, his cock was begging to be touched again.

Shepard grabbed Miranda’s hips and pressed his cock against her ass. The slickness all over them allowed Shepard’s cock to pop in between her ass cheeks easily. Miranda’s back arched as she pushed her ass against him again.

“Fuck,” Shepard groaned as his hips thrust forward. His cock jumped in between Miranda’s ass cheeks. Her ass was so big and incredible that when he thrust, only the tip of his head managed to pop up out from in between her two cheeks. The lubrication helped incredibly as now Shepard could thrust against Miranda’s ass easily.

Letting go of Miranda’s hips, Shepard squeezed her ass cheeks together, trapping his cock in their smothering warmth. His cock screamed in pleasure as he propelled it against Miranda’s ass. 

Although Miranda appeared to be typing away normally on her datapad, Shepard could see the look in her face through the reflection of her terminal. A faint image of Miranda, her mouth hung open, eyes shut tight brought a grin to Shepard’s face. She had an incredible ass and he knew she loved it when he played with it. Even more, he knew just how much Miranda got off on the fact that Shepard all but worshiped her and her perfect body in private.

Miranda rocked on her feet again, using the slickness from the lubricant as a means of sliding her ass up and down Shepard’s cock. Shepard felt his thighs go weak and Miranda moved against him, knowing all of his sensitive points and just how to get him off.

He could feel his cock twitching wildly as Miranda ground her ass against him. The constant up and down of her cheeks, stroking his cock, and the little wiggles she did to move his cock slightly from side to side was just incredible.

Shepard was nearing his limit, and it was getting harder and harder to stand up straight without just crumpling on top of Miranda. He hooked his foot around the leg of Miranda’s chair and yanked it over to himself. He let go of Miranda’s ass and let himself plop back in it. 

Miranda shot a curious glance over her shoulder at him. “I don’t think I can do work and keep treating you if you’re all the way over there.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Shepard reassured her. “I’ve got an idea.”

Kicking off with his feet, Shepard propelled him and the chair forward towards Miranda and her desk. Miranda yelped in surprise as Shepard wrapped his muscled arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. His cock slid directly in between her thighs, coating her jumpsuit there with the lubricant that was all over his cock.

“You see,” Shepard whispered into her ear with a grin. “You can still reach your desk from here.”

Miranda rolled her eyes but the smile never left her lips. As she leaned forward to pick up the datapad, she tweaked her thighs slightly, rubbing them along the shaft of Shepard’s cock. Shepard nearly lost it right there.

After she grabbed her datapad, Miranda leaned back against Shepard’s chest and began reading a half-assed report from Joker. It was short, yet rambling, and filled with expletives. Shepard’s chuckle made his chest rumble, making Miranda hum happily. 

Given the short nature of the report, Miranda didn’t need to scroll through it. So, she let go of the datapad with one hand. It didn’t take long for her free hand to snake down to her thighs to find the head of Shepard’s cock, just barely exposed between her thighs.

Miranda placed her fingertips around the head of Shepard’s cock and began to massage it gently as she moved her thighs back and forth. It had the added benefit of rubbing her ass delightfully against him. 

Shepard moaned loudly as Miranda’s fingers worked him incredibly. She was hitting all of the exact sensitive spots that he had. Shepard bit into Miranda’s shoulder, trying to stifle his groans as one of his hands worked its way up Miranda’s belly. He found the seam of her jumpsuit and slid his slick hand underneath it and then up under her lace bra. His hand cupped her large breast and gave it a squeeze. 

This woman is perfect, Shepard decided as Miranda continued to pleasure him. She had him so close to the edge, it was ridiculous. Yet everytime he seemed like he had just about hit the brink, Miranda relaxed her motions and let him cool off a little.

Shepard found himself thrusting his hips up, trying to get the release he so desperately needed. Yet, no matter how he tried, Miranda was able to keep a firm control of the pace with her thighs and fingertips. 

After several minutes of failed attempts, Shepard gave up trying and sagged back in the chair. He was lazily rubbing Miranda’s nipple, hoping it would spur her own, when he noticed that she had still yet to move away from Joker’s report. Surely it wouldn’t have taken her all this time to read it?

“Am I distracting you, Miranda?” Shepard breathed into her ear. 

“No,” the perfectly calm reply came back a second later. 

Shepard could tell that she was lying. All this time that she had been toying with him, she was getting off herself. He wondered just what it would take to push her over the edge so that she gave up her work and focused solely on treating him.

Just as Shepard opened his mouth to tease Miranda, a beeping came from a small device on Miranda’s desk. Both of them froze but only for half a second. Miranda was up in an instant, releasing the grip her thighs had around Shepard’s cock, and she tapped the device to activate the communication channel. “Yes?” Miranda said in an even tone.

“Miranda, there’s some sort of dispute going on between a couple of the male crew in their quarters. Would you be able to go check it out right away please?” The pleasant voice of Yeoman Kelly Chambers rang out from the device.

“Yes,” Miranda replied, her eyes flickering over to Shepard. “I’ll take care of it.”

Shepard let out a long sigh as the call ended. “Duty never ends.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Miranda agreed as she unzipped her jumpsuit right in front of him. Shepard grinned at the sight but his spirits fell immediately as Miranda walked around him. Miranda smirked over her shoulder at him. “I needed to change. I can’t exactly go walking around with that gel all over my ass.”

Shepard snorted. “That would have been a sight that the men would have appreciated.”

Miranda chuckled. “Only you get to see me like that, Commander.”

With a quick peck on the lips, Miranda quickly ran out of the room, leaving Shepard there in her seat.

Suddenly feeling very deflated, Shepard looked down at his still stiff cock. As much as he would like to finish himself off right now, it would be oh so much better if Miranda was here to do it for him.

Shepard flicked on Miranda’s terminal and opened up the security camera system she had installed. He flicked through several different screens until he finally found Miranda. She was in the men’s barracks, obviously shouting at a couple sheepish looking technicians. 

It took only a couple of minutes for Miranda to finish laying into them before both men saluted her and she walked back out of the room. Shepard flicked over to the next camera, watching her move down the corridor back to her office. Just as she was halfway back, Dr. Chakwas stepped out of her office and called Miranda over. Shepard groaned as he watched Miranda walk over to her. 

Shepard twiddled his thumbs eagerly in anticipation. Finally, Dr. Chakwas let Miranda go and walked back into her office. However, Miranda couldn’t take more than a few steps before Garrus waved her over to the mess area. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Shepard growled as he shut down the terminal. At this rate, he’d be stuck here waiting all day. 

Walking back into Miranda’s bathroom to clean up, Shepard wiped away all of the gel on his hands. He stuffed his still slick cock into his trousers, wiped away any of the gel on his uniform, and picked up his belt on the way out the door. He just finished slipping it back around his waist as the door opened in front of him. 

Shepard moved purposefully. He strode right into the mess area where Miranda was sitting down beside Garrus as he went over some requests he had for improved calibration tools for the Normandy’s guns. Miranda glanced up at him just as he came to a stop beside the table.

“I’m sorry, Garrus, but I really need to borrow Miranda for a few minutes,” Shepard informed him.

Garrus nodded. “Not a problem, Commander. I’ll send the rest of the details to your datapad, Miranda.”

“Of course, I’ll take care of it shortly,” Miranda nodded professionally as she got back to her feet.

Just as Shepard started guiding them away, Miranda pulled him around the corner. “What the hell, Shepard? I told you that I was incredibly busy today. This takes priority.”

“Are you questioning your commanding officer, Miranda?” Shepard teased.

Miranda frowned angrily at him. “Oh no, you had better not be making a joke out of this. My work is important, and I need to be able to take care of it.”

“I know, Miranda,” Shepard replied, dropping the teasing tone. “And you are incredible at what you do, but sometimes you need a break.”

“Your treatments are still work, you know,” Miranda rebutted.

“Well, if that’s the way you want to play it, shouldn’t my health be your top priority?”

Miranda rested a hand on her hips. “You know it is, Shepard.”

“Then test my vitals right now,” Shepard told her.

Miranda sighed but pulled out her omni-tool regardless. A few quick taps and a brief scan ran over Shepard’s body. Miranda’s eyes narrowed at the results. “I suppose you are due for a treatment, according to this.”

“Five minutes,” Shepard said. “Just five minutes and you can go back to your work.”

“Fine, five minutes, but then I-” 

Miranda’s words were cut off as Shepard slapped a panel on the wall and shoved Miranda inside an empty storage closet. He stepped in behind her and the door sealed behind them. There was barely enough room for both of them in the tiny closet. Their bodies were pressed up against each other firmly as Shepard ran his hand up and down the side wall. A faint light flickered on above their heads as he hit the light switch.

“What the hell, Shepard?” Miranda asked in annoyance.

“We only have five minutes and this is closer than your office,” Shepard said as he quickly unzipped his pants and fished out his cock.

“My office is literally ten seconds away from here,” Miranda pointed out as Shepard found the seam in her jumpsuit and pulled the material apart. It fell down to her feet, leaving her in just a lacy set of underwear.

“Ten extra seconds I can’t spend fucking you,” Shepard explained as he spun Miranda around so that she was facing away from him.

“Someone might hear us,” Miranda protested as Shepard grabbed her lace thong and pulled it to the side.

“I don’t really care at the moment,” Shepard replied as grasped his cock. It was still slick from the gel and perfectly ready to go. He pressed himself against Miranda’s ass before dragging the head of his cock down in between her wonderful cheeks. Shepard moved up and down before he stopped at her anus.

“Shepard,” Miranda groaned as she pressed back gently. The tip of Shepard’s cock just barely pushed inside the tight ring of muscle. 

Shepard grabbed Miranda’s hips and slowly pushed his cock inside of her. Inch by inch he moved into her ass. The heat and tightness were absolutely incredible.

As Shepard pushed his cock all the way inside of Miranda, he pressed her up against the back wall. He ran his hands up her sides, feeling the curves of her breasts as they squished against the wall and pushed out on either side of her torso. 

This wasn’t the first time they had had anal sex, and thankfully Miranda was already prepared for it today. She forced herself to relax her muscles slightly to allow Shepard to move more easily inside of her.

Shepard wiggled his hips back and forth, pushing up against Miranda’s incredible ass. She reacted to his movements, pushing her ass back against him. Barely any of Shepard’s cock was visible now. 

“This is exactly what I needed,” Shepard groaned as he pulled his hips back and roughly slammed them forward again.

Miranda had to stifle a gasp as Shepard’s cock quickly filled her back up and his hips smacked off of her tight ass. He was really going for it right off the start. He wasn’t going to go easy on her. A burst of pleasure shot through her body as Shepard’s cock pulled almost all the way out and then shoved itself right back inside of her.

“Fuck,” Miranda hissed quietly as her knees trembled from Shepard’s cock. 

Shepard grabbed Miranda’s hips to leverage himself as he pounded her tight asshole over and over again. He only had about four minutes left now, and he fully intended to use every second of it to its fullest. He could feel Miranda’s legs start to quiver as his cock ravaged her ass. He pressed his muscled chest against her back, pinning her front to the wall, and held on to her hips even tighter so that she wouldn’t accidentally fall down. It would probably leave some minor bruises, but Shepard knew that Miranda would love it and tell him so later on whenever she gave him his next treatment.

Outside the tiny closet, Shepard could hear a few people walking past. He started to be a bit careful with his thrusts, not letting his hips make a loud sound against Miranda’s ass as he fucked her. The footsteps trailed off quickly though and Shepard was able to return to his fast pace.

Miranda was breathing heavily. Shepard’s cock was stretching her so much. He was rarely as rough with her as he was being right now. She often tried to push him into being more domineering at times, but Shepard usually seemed content to let Miranda take the lead. This sudden change made her entire body light up with lust and she couldn’t help but lose herself to the pleasure she was feeling. Shepard was in control right now, and Miranda loved everything about it.

“Yes, fuck my ass like you mean it, Shepard,” Miranda groaned as Shepard bottomed out inside of her ass again. He responded by reeling back his hips and slamming forward again, filling her up so completely.

Shepard nearly came inside of Miranda when she said those words, but he forced himself to hold off. If she wanted it rough like this . . . well, he had a few ideas on his to make it even better.

Letting go off her hips, Shepard snaked an arm around Miranda’s front. He grabbed the front of her lacy bra and roughly tore the material off of her and onto the ground. His arm moved up, placing itself in between Miranda’s bouncing breasts, and he put his hand around Miranda’s neck.

Miranda let out a low moan as Shepard held her like that and choked her properly. He knew not to cutoff the airflow in her throat, just to apply pressure to the sides of her neck. Miranda gave herself fully to Shepard’s control as he held her like that and kept fucking her ass.

Shepard was fighting a losing battle. He knew that he was close to cumming but he didn’t want this to end. His hips moved like pistons, slamming his cock in and out of Miranda’s tight asshole. Her mouth hung open as he fucked her and quiet sounds of pleasure kept escaping. With his hand around her throat, his arm between her breasts, and his cock buried deep in her ass, Shepard felt incredible. Not only was the sex amazing, but the level of trust and care between them was something he hadn’t expect to come quite so quickly or easily.

“Maybe next time you can give me my treatment when I ask for it the first time,” Shepard whispered into Miranda’s ear as he wiggled his cock around inside of her ass.

“Maybe I like it better this way,” Miranda replied breathlessly. She let out a string of curses as Shepard pressed her tightly against the wall again and started to hammer away wildly against her ass.

“You . . . absolute . . . slut,” Shepard punctuated in between thrusts. 

“Yes,” Miranda mumbled in agreement as pleasure began to cloud her mind. Her legs shook and finally gave out beneath her as she felt an orgasm tear through her body.

Shepard wasn’t exactly expecting Miranda to suddenly not be able to hold herself up, but he reacted almost instantly. He dropped his hand from her neck and grabbed her hips again. He held her up, using the muscles in his arms to support her and his chest to keep her pinned against the wall, as he fucked her tight ass. Miranda’s feet were just barely off the ground as her body shook from her orgasm.

Shepard cursed as Miranda’s ass tightened up incredibly around his cock. It was so tight that he could barely move inside of her. Miranda let out a loud cry which she quickly muffled by slamming her hand right over her mouth. Shepard ground his hips against Miranda’s ass, stirring his cock around inside of her.

When Miranda finally loosened back up again, Shepard gently let her feet back down onto the floor. Miranda managed to hold up her own weight easily enough. Slowly, Shepard pulled his cock out of Miranda’s ass. From the light from above, he could see how her asshole was stretched open slightly from the girth of his cock. 

A growl rumbled in Shepard’s chest as he placed the head of his cock back against Miranda’s asshole. The burning heat from it felt incredible. When Shepard slammed his cock all the way back inside of Miranda, he knew that he was about to be done.

Shepard moaned as he made a series of quick, deep thrusts into Miranda’s ass. Miranda panted from the vigorous fucking Shepard was giving her. Miranda ass felt incredible around Shepard’s cock and as his balls jostled around in his trousers with every thrust, he knew that he was about to fill her up with his cum.

With a final thrust, Shepard came inside of Miranda. His body shook as an incredibly pleasurable sensation overtook him as he pumped rope after rope of cum into Miranda’s ass. Miranda moaned at the feeling of Shepard’s seed spilling inside of her. She reached back and grabbed her ass cheek, spreading it wider for Shepard so that he could get as deep inside of her as possible.

When Shepard finished cumming, he staggered back a step and his cock plopped out of Miranda’s ass. 

The two of them stood there, catching their breaths for a moment. “That was amazing,” Miranda breathed out.

“Yeah,” Shepard panted.

Just as Miranda went to readjust her panties back onto herself, a glob of cum dripped out of her asshole and down her thighs. With a smirk, Miranda used two fingers to scoop up the thick liquid and brought it up to her lips. She popped her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean.

As Miranda finally fixed her panties and bent over to put her jumpsuit back on, Shepard could see even more of his cum dribbling out onto her panties. “Hmm, you ruined this,” Miranda said, holding up her damaged bra.

“It was a brave casualty in the line of duty,” Shepard joked.

Miranda cracked a smile but still rolled her eyes at him. Shepard happily watched as Miranda fit the skin tight jumpsuit back over herself and sealed it up. She turned around to face him. “How do I look?” She asked.

“Like the most beautiful woman in the galaxy,” Shepard answered honestly.

Miranda smiled lightly. “I meant do I look like I just got fucked?”

“Yes.”

Miranda chuckled quietly. “Well, I suppose its not too far to my office. Maybe I’ll make it there without anyone noticing me.”

“Do you think anyone heard us?” Shepard asked her.

“Hard to say really,” Miranda shrugged. “But given the background noise from the ship, and the fact that no one should be around this storage closet for more than a few seconds at a time, I think we’re safe.”

Shepard nodded. “Alright, I’ll leave first and then you can follow a few seconds later.”

Shepard opened the door behind himself and stepped out, glancing from side to side. No one was around. He moved a few steps away and then Miranda came out of the closet behind him. Instantly, her face returned to that mask of professional neutrality she always wore.

Together, they walked the short distance back to Miranda’s office and slipped inside. “You can take a shower if you need it,” Miranda said as she slipped around her desk and settled herself back down in her chair. “I need to . . .”

Shepard gave Miranda a curious look as she trailed off. “What’s wrong?” He asked her.

Miranda let out a long sigh and swung her terminal around so Shepard could take a look at it. He leaned in close, reading the text presented to him:

_Dear Miranda,_

_I am writing this to inform you that all of the storage closets on the third deck have connecting ventilation systems. As such, any noise made within one can easily travel to the others._

_Imagine my surprise when I stepped out of my office and saw several members of our crew clustered around one such closet. I shooed them off but, in the future, I recommend that you and the Commander maintain more discretion._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Karin Chakwas_

Shepard wasn’t sure if he should be mortified or laughing at the moment. Over top of her terminal, Miranda was giving Shepard a withering glare. “From now on, we’re keeping your treatments confined to either your room or mine.”

Shepard cracked a smile. “In that case, I’ll see you in my room at 7 p.m. sharp. Oh, and be sure to send me your finalized reports on the upgrade status of the Normandy by then.”

It took all of his skills to duck the book that Miranda sent flying at his head with her biotic talents. Shepard chuckled quietly as he dodged backwards and the door opened behind him. 

Just as Shepard stepped out of Miranda’s office and the door started to close, he winked at Miranda. Despite herself, Miranda couldn’t help but let a small smile grace her lips at his antics.

“God,” Shepard muttered to himself as the door shut closed. “This woman is making me crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I have one or two more chapter ideas in the works, but I don't know when I'll write them. Work is just insanely busy at the moment so I may end up putting this story on hold for a bit, though I'll try to get out another chapter before the Legendary Edition releases (hopefully we should get more news about it this upcoming week).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
